Contrarreloj
by Sujetodepruebas1
Summary: "Él, mayor inventor de su generación, con todos sus millones y su ingenio, no podría escapar del inevitable fin que delegaba la vida a todo hombre…" La genialidad de Tony no puede combatir el ciclo natural de la existencia. Cuando descubre que el daño por el envenenamiento por paladio es irreversible, luchará contra el tiempo para construir toda una vida.
1. Prólogo

**Título: "**Contrarreloj"

**Rating: **T, por ahora. Altas posibilidades de que pase a M.

**Summary: "**Él, mayor inventor de su generación, con todos sus millones y su ingenio, no podría escapar del inevitable fin que delegaba la vida a todo hombre…" La genialidad de Tony no puede combatir el ciclo natural de la existencia. Cuando descubre que el daño por el envenenamiento por paladio es irreversible, luchará contra el tiempo para construir toda una vida.

**Género: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Movieverse. Contiene Pepperony.

**Advertencias: **Movieverse, situada en Iron Man 2 pero sin seguir la línea de sus hechos.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Ni Iron Man ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia no se hace con ánimos de lucro, es solo por diversión.

* * *

_Así como una jornada bien empleada produce un dulce sueño, una vida bien usada causa una dulce muerte._

Leonardo Da Vinci.

* * *

-Señor, los cálculos han sido terminados.

-¿Y?

-Una semana, señor.

Silencio.

-¿Sugerencias, JARVIS?

-Lo lamento, pero es irreversible.

_Fantástico._

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

Una semana.

Por tercera vez, Tony revisó la serie de cálculos, esquemas, exámenes físicos y todo aquello que le proporcionara información sobre su estado de salud. Todo era correcto. El envenenamiento por paladio resultaba ser irreversible.

Sinceramente, habría creído que el final a toda la pesadilla de su corazón llegaría una vez descubrió la manera de materializar el reactor arc en una miniatura portable, y más aún, en el momento en que reparó el daño de los electrones de la pared del núcleo. La congoja, sin embargo, se antojaba eterna.

Su primera idea fue buscar un sustituto para el núcleo de paladio, pero, aunque lo encontrara, JARVIS advirtió que ya sería demasiado tarde. El funcionamiento de su corazón iba en retroceso, el daño era irreparable y en menos de una semana se extendería por sus otros órganos vitales, acabando con su vida de manera lenta y angustiosa.

Para cuando asimiló los resultados, su mente se sentía en blanco. Hacía tiempo no experimentaba aquella sensación, siendo su pensamiento un torrente salvaje de ideas que no descansaban por la fuerte marea de su genialidad innata.

No sabía exactamente qué sentir, pero lo que sí pudo reconocer fue la decepción por lo irónico del conflicto. Él, mayor inventor de su generación, con todos sus millones y su ingenio, no podría escapar del inevitable fin que delegaba la vida a todo ser. Biológicamente, era coherente, después de todo eso dictaba el ciclo de existencia natural; pero Tony esperaba que su hora final llegara de forma más tardía, sintiendo que el futuro y todas sus maravillas aguardaban por él.

Pero la realidad era que el reloj marcaba una cuenta regresiva y la muerte con cada segundo se acercaba más a él, a la espera de arrancar su último hálito para llevarlo consigo a la eterna oscuridad.

Una semana para vivir toda una vida; porque desde su experiencia en las cuevas afganas, comprendió que su real existencia empezaría en el momento en que hallara su verdadera misión y asimilara su vida como algo tangible. Seis meses habían pasado desde que encontró su camino, y justo cuando había comenzado a forjarlo, intentando corregir su pasado sangriento, la muerte llegaba apresurada sin el menor remordimiento por dejarlo con su trabajo apenas iniciado.

-Señor –habló la británica voz de su Inteligencia Artificial sacándolo de sus meditaciones-, ¿hay algo que desee hacer?

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? –preguntó quedamente, aun contemplando la realidad atropelladora.

-Hablar con el Coronel Rhodes o con la señorita Potts, señor.

Tony jugó con el destornillador entre sus dedos, imaginando las consecuencias de comunicar a sus únicos dos amigos de su tan próxima muerte.

-No –respondió entrecerrando los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa-, aún no, tengo una mejor idea, abre un nuevo archivo en mi cuenta personal.

Inmediatamente, JARVIS dibujó un holograma frente a los ojos de Tony, que se debatían mirando de un lado a otro, como siempre lo hacían cuando la prodigiosa mente se disponía a crear uno de sus maravillosos planes.

-¿Trabajará en algún proyecto secreto?

-Así es.

-¿Un nuevo Mark, señor?

-Eh, no exactamente.

-¿Qué nombre desea para el archivo, entonces?

-Llámalo… lista de deseos.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! (o todos, no sé si habrá un fanboy por ahí =P) Estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia, mi segunda en este fandom y también en mi "carrera como fanfiquera", otro movieverse, porque tengo cierta atracción con las historias alternativas planteadas con un "Y si…", en este caso, ¿y si Tony no consiguió resolver el enigma de su corazón? No sé qué tal les parecerá la idea, ya la había contemplado antes pero no me atrevía a escribirla. Por fa díganme qué piensan, si creen que debería continuarla (ya tengo una idea general de los próximos capítulos). Por cierto, sobre la frase del inicio, fue la que me inspiró para la historia, porque la vi en una imagen en Facebook y cuando leí el nombre de Da Vinci, pensé de inmediato en Iron Man (la película 1, seguro ya sabrán a qué me refiero) y bueno, aquí estoy. Muchas gracias por leer, saludos.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Paseos de verano

El sol caía desde las alturas del cielo californiano revelando un delicioso atardecer. Virginia Potts miró vacilante la hora que marcaba su reloj, un elegante Rolex dorado que recibió en su último cumpleaños. Si algo agradecía de su puesto en Industrias Stark era el no estar sujeta a horarios estrictos. Había sido una pesada semana y el cansancio mental hizo mella en la mujer. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su cartera y salió de la oficina con pasos firmes que resonaron a su alrededor.

Fuera del edificio, un Rolls-Royce Phantom la esperaba con Happy Hogan dentro. Si bien su día laboral en Industrias Stark había finalizado, aún le quedaba una larga tarde en Malibu, luego de que su jefe solícitamente pidiera su presencia una vez se encontrara libre. «Con Tony es imposible imaginarse libre».

Dentro del auto, los vidrios semi-polarizados no evitaban en su totalidad la directa entrada de los rayos solares que en aquella tarde se antojaban más fuertes que nunca, haciendo que su cabello luciera como si estuviera en llamas.

-¿A dónde, señorita Potts? –preguntó el conductor y guardaespaldas.

-A la mansión, Happy.

Desde _Afganistán, _Pepper -y en general todo Industrias Stark- se había tenido que enfrentar a la permanente ausencia de Tony por los alrededores de las oficinas de administración. Si bien ya eran lo suficientemente comunes las constantes retiradas del señor Stark y su posterior privación en el taller de su casa, el vacío en el puesto de Director General de la compañía por primera vez en años resultaba severo. Por fortuna, Pepper estaba bastante acostumbrada a ejercer un cargo de _seudo-directora; _no obstante, y pese a dar lo mejor de sí, era inmediato admitir que Industrias Stark se convertía paulatinamente en un completo desastre.

Dando un suspiro prolongado que pretendía expulsar todo rastro de frustración y cansancio, Virginia Potts se recostó cómodamente en el asiento trasero del coche dando una nueva ojeada a su agenda electrónica. Todos los compromisos apuntaban a la Expo Stark, que se realizaría, si todo iba según lo previsto, en cinco semanas.

La panorámica de la mansión Stark apareció ante los ojos de Pepper, que ya se incorporaba y pulía su traje.

-Aquí estamos –anunció Happy-, ¿me avisará cuando desee regresar a su departamento?

-Ya hasta pareces más chofer mío que de Tony –rio Pepper-. Te llamaré cuando termine.

Happy asintió y con un modesto ademán ambos se despidieron.

Sus largas piernas la llevaron directo hacia la sala principal, marcando un camino a paso ligero por la escalera del taller. Allí abajo, presionó el lector digital de la pared de vidrio, accediendo a las entrañas de lo que conocía como la _cueva Stark. _

-¿Tony? –inquirió mirando a su alrededor, encontrándose únicamente con las piernas de su jefe que sobresalían bajo uno de sus automóviles.

-Oh, Pepper, al fin llegas –saludó Tony jovial, saliendo de su escondite y revelando su pecho descubierto, repleto de grasa, sudor y la luz del reactor arc.

-Eh… Tony –vaciló ella sin poder desviar su mirada de la piel descubierta de Stark-, regresaré en un rato.

-¿Qué? Ah, es por esto –rió señalando con la vista su pecho- ¿nerviosa, señorita Potts?

-Tony…

-¿Algún tipo de fantasía oculta con un hombre grasiento y sudoroso?

-¡Tony!

-No sé qué tienen las mujeres que su serotonina aumenta cuando…

-¡Suficiente! ¿Para esto me necesitaba, señor Stark?

-Ya Pepper –rio nuevamente, alivianando el gesto de la mujer-, no aguantas ni una.

Potts bufó fatigada rodando sus ojos, que desde hacía unos segundos habían decidido que los alicates que descansaban en una de las mesas de trabajo eran la cosa más interesante que se podía mirar en el mundo. Su vista se posó de nuevo en su jefe, que para favor de ella se estaba poniendo una camiseta y limpiaba su rostro con una toalla de mano.

-Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor –habló al fin Tony sentado en el capó del auto.

-¿Sí?

-Adelanta la Expo.

Los ojos de Pepper se abrieron de golpe, sin que su mente diera total crédito a las palabras de Stark.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con que la adelante!?

-Quiero decir que necesito que antepongas la fecha de la inauguración –contestó él con un dejo de ironía, sin dejar la amplia sonrisa en sus labios que lograba sacar de quicio a Pepper.

-Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir, lo que no entiendo es por qué ahora sales con ese nuevo capricho –argumentó con firmeza, con esa voz que de repente olvidaba que pertenecía a la asistente del gran Tony Stark.

-La Expo Stark no es ningún capricho –refunfuñó el genio casi ofendido.

-¿Te refieres a la _Ego Stark_?

Tony frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pepper, créeme, no es ningún capricho –dijo Stark- pero necesito, de verdad necesito que me ayudes.

La pelirroja creyó oír un vestigio de verdadera petición en la voz de su jefe. Por un segundo su mente consideró que se trataba de algo serio, pero descartó de inmediato la opción porque conocía perfectamente las artimañas que el señor Stark utilizaba para lograr a toda costa lo que quería.

-¿Para cuándo?

-Dos días.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio –objetó Pepper-, es completamente imposible.

-Tres días, entonces.

-Tony…

-Pepper, por favor.

Virginia suspiró torciendo su labio inferior. Buscó asiento cerca de Tony en una silla junto al escritorio. Tomó aire un par de veces, preparándose para hablar como si se tratara de una charla con un niño caprichoso que no entendía que era imposible conseguirle su figura de acción favorita.

-Tony, ¿sabes lo difícil que sería eso?

-No hay nada imposible para ti, ¿no es así?

Pepper sonrió. Las palabras de Tony no eran más que un recordatorio a antaño; varios años atrás un error monumental de su jefe por poco deja un agujero irreparable en el manejo contable de la compañía. Justo cuando la crisis financiera parecía inevitable, Pepper accedió a brindar la ayuda posible, argumentando que "nada era imposible para ella". Y bien cierto fue, porque en pocas semanas el incidente solo se recordaba como una anécdota irrepetible que dejó claro que Anthony Stark sí podía equivocarse, y que Virginia Potts era una mujer imparable.

-Está bien… -contestó con voz queda, recibiendo una brillante sonrisa de Tony que hizo que sus ojos brillaran como los de un niño pequeño- ¡Pero no te prometo nada!

-Gracias, Pep. Es algo muy importante para mí.

-Lo sé –dijo después de unos segundos y se puso de pie-. ¿Es todo señor Stark?

-Es todo, señorita Potts.

«Solo por ahora», se recordó con cansancio. Evidentemente, aquella sería una larga tarde.

* * *

Tony Stark era un hombre que podía permitirse a sí mismo grandes lujos. Es por ello que no reparó en acabar de manera casi inmediata con dos botellas de _Château Lafite Rothschild_ mientras escuchaba sentado en su _Ford Roadster 1932 _el aterrador informe de su Inteligencia Artificial.

-He corrido simulaciones con todos los elementos conocidos –anunció JARVIS-, ninguno sirve para sustituir el núcleo de paladio.

-¿Qué más tienes? –musitó Tony con la vista nublada.

-El paladio incrementa la toxicidad en la sangre de manera constante. Si los niveles de septicemia alcanzan el 93%, es probable que su organismo sufra un severo shock séptico, que desembocaría en la-

-Sé en qué desemboca JARVIS, no tienes que repetírmelo –interrumpió con enojo, ante el temor de escuchar la indeseada palabra.

-Si me permite decirlo señor –inició JARVIS-, se le acaban el tiempo y las opciones.

Tony escuchó atento la voz computarizada que resonaba en el taller. La botella de vino depositaba ahora la última de sus gotas sobre la copa parcialmente vacía. Se disponía a levantarse para buscar otro trago, pero el mareo fue inmediato y terminó por arrojarlo de regreso al asiento delantero del auto. Su particular _proyecto_ apenas contaba con una línea: "Traer al Ford Roadster a la vida."

Más que un costosísimo modelo de colección, para Tony era un recordatorio de lo mejor que conoció de su padre. Pocas cosas añoraba de su pasado, pero siempre consideró que las memorias más gratas de su adolescencia consistían en las tardes encerrados él y Howard en el taller de la mansión. Tony ansiaba las vacaciones de verano, porque regresaba de Nueva York y –aunque pocas- disfrutaba de las horas que la compañía de su padre le ofrecía. Tony se esforzaba por exponer con viveza todo cuanto aprendía en el MIT. Observaba poco orgullo en los ojos de Howard, y sin embargo, para Tony ya significaba una completa hazaña el pasar más de dos horas con el mayor de los Stark sin escuchar alguno de sus reproches y descontentos. Solo ellos dos, sumidos en el silencio, en la grasa y en las herramientas de trabajo.

-Por ahora es imposible que logre andar –solía decir Howard-, pero espero que algún día tú logres traerlo a la vida.

Era ésa la mayor muestra de orgullo que Howard podía expresar.

Y el día en que murieron sus padres, Tony - sentado justo en ese mismo lugar-, prometió que tarde o temprano cumpliría el deseo de su padre. Porque ahora el deseo era suyo también.

-JARVIS, dile a Pepper que quiero un café extra-extra-extra-cargado, y con mucha azúcar.

-En seguida, señor.

No tardaron en sonar las zancadas de su asistente sobre las escaleras. Bastó con levantar su rostro perturbado para encontrarse con los ojos llenos de preocupación de Pepper.

-¡Tony!, ¿qué rayos te sucedió? –preguntó la mujer poniendo el recipiente con café sobre el escritorio adyacente-, ¡apestas a alcohol!

-Solo fueron unos tragos –repuso él con una sonrisa que intentó en vano ser sincera-, una sobredosis de cafeína y estaré como nuevo.

Pepper tenía razón; apestaba a alcohol, estaba completamente ebrio. Sin embargo, aquella no era la típica de sus borracheras. No sentía la particular sensación de alegría que el alcohol le solía proporcionar. No quería buscar una rubia con la cual revolcarse en sus sábanas. No quería tomar su traje y hacer estragos sobre el cielo de la ciudad. Para ser sincero, él no sabía exactamente lo que quería.

«Por supuesto que sí; mandar el mundo al infierno». No obstante, era el mundo quien parecía querer mandarlo a él.

Y cuando levantó de nuevo su vista hacia el azul de los ojos de Pepper, supo que ella lo entendía todo. Supo que con una mirada, la mujer encontró su frustración, dolor y decepción.

Pero hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, incluso más que construir cosas excepcionales: esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas y engañó a su asistente asegurándole que todo estaba bien.

«Soy un genio incluso para actuar»

* * *

Tony estaba bastante acostumbrado al alcohol, tanto que su organismo logró sacarlo de la embriaguez en un par de horas. Había mucho trabajo por hacer; debía sintetizar largos años de trabajo en muy poco tiempo.

-Dame una imagen manipulable del motor –ordenó a JARVIS.

-Escaneo del motor finalizado –anunció su computadora segundos después.

-Necesitará ayuda para andar por sí solo. ¿Tú qué opinas, JARVIS?

-Aunque repare el motor, el auto no resistirá un viaje prolongado.

-Solo lo necesitaré unas pocas horas. Recalibra los circuitos y comprueba el cilindraje.

Tony dio suaves golpes a lo largo del vehículo. Lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Su intelecto llegaba a sorprenderlo incluso a sí mismo. El auto estuvo en reparación muchos años de su vida y aún así, había logrado su objetivo luego de un par de horas. Pero, buscando una explicación lógica, sabía que años atrás su meta no había sido repararlo, al menos no de inmediato. Contemplar el auto parte por parte traía a su memoria los mejores recuerdos; finalizar sus obras con el Ford Roadster sería acabar con un ciclo que para él significó el lujo de ver a Howard como lo que era: su padre. No el grandioso Howard Stark. Solo… Howard.

Sin embargo, ahora su cuerpo funcionaba contrarreloj, y éste no esperaría hasta que el genio hubiera contemplado lo suficiente un pasado no tan amargo.

«Es ahora o nunca»

* * *

Pepper subió un tanto consternada de vuelta a la sala. Intentó sin mucho éxito concentrarse en su labor; ahora era evidente que algo extraño sucedía con Tony. Su intuición femenina la tenía con una gran corazonada.

-Sí, señor Marsden, sé que es demasiado imprevisto –repitió a través de la línea de su celular-, pero de verdad es de extrema urgencia el que la Expo se adelante.

Ya llevaba varios minutos discutiendo con uno de los accionistas de la compañía. El sujeto se mostraba muy obstinado, alegando que le sería imposible reprogramar su presentación para los próximos dos días.

-Está bien –continuó Pepper con aire cansado-, procuraré informarle si hay algún nuevo cambio, hasta luego y gracias.

Colgó satisfecha, había logrado convencer al más difícil de los clientes. El resto sería tarea simple. Definitivamente, para Pepper no había imposibles.

…Excepto el comprender la complejidad de la mente de Tony. La idea de que algo terrible le estuviera sucediendo a su jefe la ponía en extremo nerviosa. Tan solo hacía unas semanas había admitido para sí misma que Tony Stark significaba mucho más que una figura laboral. En los diez años de trabajo junto a él, se había resistido a la idea de desarrollar sentimientos _especiales _hacia su jefe. No podía simplemente rebajarse al nivel de tantas otras empleadas que pasaron por vida y cama del millonario. Pero empezó a reconsiderar la idea justo después de que una llamada de Rhodey rompiera todo paradigma de ética profesional.

-Desapareció, Pepper –decía la voz quebrantada del coronel-. Creemos que fue secuestrado.

Sin la más mínima dilación, Pepper emprendió a partir de entonces un viaje personal a lo más profundo de su corazón. Y las sospechas de que algo más sucedía entre los dos fueron confirmadas después de aquella noche en la azotea. La recordaba más que con tristeza, con confusión y derrota ante la idea de sucumbir a los encantos de Stark. Sin embargo, él, en medio de su conjunto de defectos, era un hombre con el que resultaba imposible no encariñarse. Pero lo que Pepper temía, es que ahora se tratara de algo más que simple cariño.

-Pepper, ¿quieres dar un paseo? –la voz de Tony a través del intercomunicador la sacó de sus pensamientos. Una fotografía del hombre se proyectaba sobre su escritorio.

-¿Un paseo? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó confundida.

-Baja, te lo explicaré aquí.

Sin más, Pepper bajó de nuevo al taller. La imagen allí no pudo sino sacarle una sonrisa.

Tony la miraba con los ojos llenos de emoción sentado en su auto más preciado, como si estuviera listo para arrancar.

-Escucha esto –dijo el hombre antes de girar la llave y hacer crujir el motor, cerrando sus ojos y haciendo un gracioso gesto que la hizo reír-. Música para mis oídos…

-Creí que habías dicho que no tenías intención de repararlo aún –comentó ella mientras miraba con curiosidad el vehículo que sabía que significaba tanto para Tony.

-Eso fue hace unos años, era un "aún" en el pasado, esto es el ahora –repuso él mirando casi con ternura su creación-. ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

-¿Paseo?

-No valdrá de nada haberlo arreglado si no lo saco a pasear. Vamos, este chico muere por tomar aire fresco.

-¿Y es seguro? –preguntó sin poder ocultar su escepticismo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo lo reparé, ¿no?

Pepper miró nerviosa, pero no por la desconfianza al montar en un auto que no rodó por décadas, sino por la extraña situación que no lograba entender. «¿Para qué querría Tony llevarme en su auto a dar un paseo?»

-Tony, estoy muy ocupada por lo de la Expo y-

-Solo será un rato –la interrumpió dando un golpecito en el asiento del lado-, no pienso tardar mucho.

-Pero-

-Pepper, no será un bonito auto sin una bonita chica en él –argumentó.

-Esa teoría no tiene sentido –espetó rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué esperabas? –rio con un guiño- Soy hombre de acción, no de palabra. ¿Te subes o tendré que rogarte toda la tarde?

Pepper suspiró. No valía la pena seguir luchando. Tony era un sujeto excéntrico al que convenía seguir sus caprichos.

-Usted gana, señor Stark –dijo finalmente dirigiéndose al lateral del auto.

-Espéreme, bella dama –comentó exagerando un acento inglés-. No sería un caballero si no le abriera la puerta.

-Es usted muy noble –dijo Pepper sin dejar de reír- ¿a dónde me llevará?

-No, no. Yo no –repuso él mirándola a los ojos utilizando aún esa voz británica-. Con suerte será usted, señorita Potts, quien me lleve a las estrellas.

* * *

**¡Hola hola! Al fin estoy de regreso para actualizar en este nuevo fic. Espero que les guste como quedó el capítulo, que creo que me excedí un tanto en las palabras, no estoy acostumbrada a hacer capítulos así de largos. Agradezco de todo corazón a SPKBLUE, a Ale Downey, a SelenitaLunar, a VanessaMauricio, a Raven Sakura, a MacgirlNS y a MrsMoonlight por tomarse la molestia de comentar. Sé que el final está un tanto cursi :P pero, aunque me gusta mucho escribir historias angst porque creo que me permite explorar a fondo la personalidad de los protagonistas, trato de mezclarlas lo más que pueda con el Romance. Y es que el Pepperony es en definitiva mi "género" favorito. Por cierto, a SelenitaLunar, el final es algo que me estoy craneando mucho la verdad, pero trataré de sorprender de manera buena. Un saludo y un abrazo grande a todas por seguir mi historia =)**


End file.
